


Zeff's Son

by naturegirl293



Series: Queer Piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinsmoke Sanji, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl293/pseuds/naturegirl293
Summary: Your whole life people have been telling you who you are; a Vinsmoke, a solider, a girl...





	Zeff's Son

"hey! You, girl. What are you doing on this ship!"

She is grabbed by the arm by a burly middle aged man and towed above deck.

"Captain! We've got a young stowaway! What should we do with her?"

The captain, an unremarkable bearded man, turns and appraises the young blond girl. 

"So little lady, give me one good reason not to throw you off this ship."

She responds immediately with fear shaking her voice. "I can cook!"

~~~

She watches as the idiot teen, who is always whining about being just a sous chef, walks away from his burning soup. She rushes over to crank down the heat and give it a good stir.   
Just from the smell she knows it's in desperate need of ginger and garlic. She adds a pinch of salt as well, just to be safe before rushing back to wash dishes. Just as the head chef comes over to taste the soup.

"Tad! Good job! You've finally figured out how to season something! Keep up the good work!"

She is beaming at the dish water, when she catches her reflection. She frowns, shoves her lose hair out of her face and goes back to washing.

~~~

There's a storm and pirates and an island. 

~~~

When she wakes up after being saved from starvation, the doctor tells her,

"Your hair was matted beyond the point of saving".

When she looks in the mirror she hardly recognizes herself. Her hair has been shaved off and she is thin as a twig. She should hate it, she should cry, but she doesn't.   
She looks at the short hair and lack of curves and is stunned. Until she hears that pirate chuckle and say,

"Your head looks like an eggplant, rohohoho"

She smiles, and laughs too. Happy to be safe and fed, and something else.

~~~

She has kept her hair short. And sometimes people mistake her for something she's not. She wears pants and lose shirts at every opportunity and when people think she's Zeff son she can't hold back a smile.

~~~

She is older now. She is finally a chef, she has a father that loves her, everything should be fine.

Everything is not fine. She is so angry. Angry at everything. She can't even look in a mirror anymore. Her clothes don't fit anymore, co-workers are teasing her,   
customers are hitting on her. She wants to throw up.

~~~

One morning she can't even bring herself down to the kitchen to eat. 

~~~

By the time lunch has come and gone Zeff has had enough. Little Eggplant knows that nothing is more important than food. Especially if one is feeling sick or tired.   
He storms up to Little Eggplant's room and opens the door without knocking. Every reflective surface in the room has been overturned, covered, or forcibly removed from sight.  
His Little Eggplant is sobbing in the corner with blankets covering their head. 

"I hate this. I HATE this. I know you said that this is part of growing up but...but..."

"Little Eggplant. What's wrong?"

He waits, "Eggplant?"

He waits, "......Son?"

Suddenly the crying stops and Little Eggplant is staring.

Silence.

"If that's all this is, then...*huff*"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! IF THAT'S ALL..."

"You can choose, Son."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN CHOOSE!!?!?!?"

~~~

Zeff helps him get bound up with bandages and into his favorite suit. He promises that they will go shopping for a proper binder soon and tells him not to wear them for too long.   
He makes sure his hair is styled just right, before heading downstairs for a proper meal.

He's sitting at the employee table with some of the newer hires enjoying the meal his father made for him, when one of the cocky apprentices says,

"Hey honey, you know that suit would" *BAM* CRASH!!

A peg leg has sent him right through the wall and out to the ocean. 

"LISTEN UP YOU IDIOTS!! This here is my son, Sanji. If any of you shitheads have a problem with that you can follow your friend there."

A few other men get tossed out by Carne and Paddy.

Paddy puts an arm around Sanji's shoulder, 

"So Sanji, now that your feeling better maybe you can actually get some work done around here."

Sanji smiles. "Bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, soup can burn...
> 
> I will probably be making a short series following Sanji through the major events in the series.


End file.
